Remind
by Yuuki Namikaze
Summary: Aku tak tau mengapa tatapan matanya membuatku semakin tersiksa. Semakin hari, semakin menyiksa bathinku. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab, ada apa dengan tatapan matanya itu. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya yang misterius dan sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Aku tak tau mengapa tatapan matanya membuatku semakin tersiksa. Semakin hari, semakin menyiksa bathinku. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab, ada apa dengan tatapan matanya itu. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya yang misterius dan sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang hidupnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Many Mistakes, Just Story From Me**

 **Genre : Romance? Humor? Mystery? I don't know**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, ini sudah sebulan lamanya. Tapi, tatapannya masih saja mengusik pikiranku. Aku tak tau mengapa, dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Menyedihkan dan terasa menusuk. Namun, setiap kali aku menyadari tatapan matanya. Dia sama sekali tak menyapaku, melainkan dia selalu tampak ingin menghindariku. Semakin hari, tatapan itu semakin menyiksa bathinku. Tak ada yang bisa menyawab, jika aku mengajukan pertanyaan tentang tatapan matanya itu. Dan itu semakin membuatku penasaran dengan kepribadiannya yang cenderung tertutup dan tak banyak yang mengetahui bagaiman kehidupannya. Dan rasa penasaranku semakin besar untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya.

Setiap jam istirahat, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di balkon sekolah. Pada pelajaran terakhir, dia selalu bolos dan menikmati waktu senja di atap sekolah. Dia selalu memakan mie instan, bahkan ia tak makan apa-apa jika stok mie instan sudah habis. Saat pelajaran olahraga, dia selalu di minta masuk dalam tim basket. Tapi, ia selalu menolak. Padahal sebelum pulang sekolah, ia selalu bermain basket di gedung olahraga sendirian. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, ia tampak lebih suka menyendiri. Yang kudengar dari teman-teman, sewaktu SMP dia memang sudah seperti itu. Tapi, dulu dia masih aktif dalam kegiatan klub basket. Bahkan ia pernah membawa klub basket juara satu di pertandingan antar sekolah tingkat SMP.

"Sakura?"

Aku tersentak kaget kala namaku di panggil tepat di sampingku. "Ten-ten?"

"Kau masih menyelidiki tentangnya? Apa kau tidak bosan? Dia itu sulit untuk di dekati, meskipun dia tampan" ujar gadis berpenampilan ala gadis china tersebut sambil menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran dengan tatapan matanya itu" _seakan menusuk jantungku, menyakitkan dan seakan sudah mati._ "Apa kau yakin? Aku tak begitu dekat dengannya dulu?"

Ten-ten –nama gadis di sebelahku itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali menatap wajahku yang masih menanti jawaban darinya. "Dulu, sebelum ingatanmu menghilang, kau sama sekali tak pernah menyapanya, kau juga tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan tentang dia padaku. Kalian tak tampak seperti 'begitu dekat' yang seperti kau tanyakan"

Ya, selalu jawaban itu yang keluar dari orang-orang di sekitarku jika aku bertanya dengan tema yang sama. Ingatanku tentang semua orang semakin hari semakin pulih, tapi tidak dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu. Mungkin yang dikatakan Ten-ten ada benarnya juga. Tapi, rasa penasaranku masih saja membelenggu pikiranku. Setiap hari, tatapan matanya seperti telah memenjarakanku dalam dunianya yang sama sekali tak kuketahui.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" aku tau, semua orang sangat mencemaskanku semenjak kejadian aku yang ditemukan bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri di gudang perusahaan yang telah lama terbengkalai. "Tenanglah, aku baik-baik aja kok, Ten-ten"

Meskipun aku berkata seperti itu, dari raut wajahnya, Ten-ten masih mencemaskanku. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin aku hampir diculik orang yang mengaku kenal denganku. Karena aku amnesia, jadi aku percaya-percaya saja. Untunglah, Kakashi- _sensei_ melihatku yang hendak masuk kedalam mobil si penculik. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja _Oto-san_ dan _Oka-san_ sudah jatuh pingsan mendengar kabar aku yang di culik.

"Kali ini, percaya padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan mencemaskanku"

Mau tidak mau, Ten-ten hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk lemas. Semenjak kejadian aku hampir di culik itu, Ten-ten sudah seperti bodyguard yang diutus oleh _Oto-san_ , ya paling tidak jangan sampai aku terkena masalah karena ingatanku yang masih belum pulih. Makanya, setiap aku mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, dan Ten-ten akan cemas setengah mati mencari keberadaanku.

Apalagi, dari yang kudengar, dulu aku ini memiliki banyak musuh. Kalau tiba-tiba aku di kurung di gudang oleh orang yang membenciku bagaimana? Itulah alasan pertama Ten-ten untuk mengawasiku terus selalu di dekatnya. Meskipun dia seperti sedang menjaga anak kecil, terkadang ia selalu memintaku bercerita padanya. Apapun itu, agar kejadian-kejadian tak terduga padaku tak terjadi lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi, jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan di mulai"

"Hm, jam mengajarnya Itachi- _sensei_ ya?" tanyaku dengan antusias, Ten-ten langsung menatapku dengan curiga.

"Kau hilang ingatan, tapi masih ingat perasaanmu pada orang yang kau sukai ya?" Kata Ten-ten tersenyum kepadaku.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingat pernah menyukai lelaki yang memiliki fans siswi terbanyak di sekolah ini, setelah Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku hanya pernah mendengar, kalau dulu aku sangat tergila-gila dengan _sensei_ berambut raven tersebut. Jika difikir-fikir, sebenarnya Itachi- _sensei_ tak setampan yang dikatakan oleh siswi-siswi lain. Mungkin karena dia ramah dan cara mengajarnya juga asik. Aku lebih tertarik dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Hayo! Lagi mandangi siapa tuh?" astaga! Hampir saja, untung aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Karin, kau mengejutkanku!" seruku menepuk pundaknya.

Ini sudah kebiasaan Karin sejak dulu, dia selalu mengejutkanku saat aku lengah. Saat di rumah sakit saja, dia juga sering mengejutkanku ketika sedang menjengukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

 _Hari itu, hari dimana aku dirawat inap selama tiga hari. Banyak yang telah menjengukku yang masih terdiam di tempat tidur. Aku tak ingat, mengapa aku di bawa ke gedung dengan corak putih –silver ini. Yang kudengar dari orang-orang yang bekerja di tempat ini, ini adalah rumah sakit dan aku dirawat karena kepalaku ditemukan bersimbah darah di perusahaan tak terurus di tepi kota. Karena itu, kepalaku diperban. Dan yang datang menjengukku akhir-akhir ini, sama sekali tak kukenali. Ada yang mengaku orangtuaku, kakakku. Tapi, saat aku berkata "Kalian siapa? Aku tak mengenal kalian" mereka langsung histeris, apalagi wanita paruh baya yang mengaku bahwa dia Oka-san ku itu hampir setiap hari menangis menatapku yang sama sekali tak mengenalnya._

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

" _Sakura, teman-temanmu dari sekolah datang menjengukmu" ah, itu dia orang yang kumaksud. Setidaknya hari ini wajahnya tak sedih lagi, meskipun masih ada kerutan di keningnya._

 _Setelah ia masuk, dari belakang ada beberapa orang ikut masuk membawa beberapa bingkisan. Buah-buahan. Mereka mengenakan baju yang sama, mungkin itu yang namanya seragam. Tetapi, seragam mereka berbeda dengan pegawai disini._

" _Hai, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah agak baikan?" Tanya seorang gadis berkepang ala gadis china padaku. Aku tak langsung menyahutinya, aku hanya menatapnya. Lalu, tiba-tiba.._

 **Puk!**

" _Hayo! Kenapa melamun? Kau ini, mentang-mentang dirawat oleh dokter yang tampan, pura-pura tidak kenal kami" hampir saja aku lupa caranya bernafas. Gadis berkacamata ini tiba-tiba saja mengejutkanku yang masih berusaha mengingat gadis yang masih menanti jawabanku itu._

" _Maaf ya, anak-anak. Ibu lupa bilang, kalau sebenarnya Sakura sekarang sedang…"_

" _AMNESIA?!" seru mereka dengan serempak. Untung, gendang telingaku tak rusak._

 _Belum juga Oka-san-ku selesai bicara, mereka sudah memotong omongan wanita itu. Berisik sekali mereka. Harusnya mereka lebih tenang jika mau menjengukku, sudah tau ini rumah sakit. Setidaknya, hargai pasien di ruang sebelah._

 _Sedangkan, Oka-san hanya mengangguk lemas. Sepertinya Oto-san sedang keluar, biasanya jika ada yang datang menjenguk. Dia selalu berjaga di samping tempat tidurku._

" _Oka-san? Bisa suruh mereka keluar? Mereka berisik sekali" ujarku mengalihkan pandangan mataku keluar jendela rumah sakit._

 _Sedangkan mereka yang kuminta keluar dari ruangan tempatku dirawat hanya termanga mendengar ucapanku. "Maklumi saja ya, anak-anak. Sebaiknya kalian keluar, biarkan Sakura beristirahat"_

" _Baiklah, ini bingkisan dari kami. Maaf, yang lain tidak bisa ikut menjenguk" kata gadis berkepang itu sambil memberikan bawaannya kepada Oka-san._

 _Setidaknya mereka membawa buah-buahan. Aku jadi ingin memakannya. "Kami pulang dulu ya, Sakura? Semoga cepat sembuh"_

" _Hn" sahutku mengabaikan senyuman mereka._

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau masih saja suka mengejutkanku" gerutuku mendahului langkahnya. Sedangkan dia tertawa mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Sedangkan kau, masih saja penasaran dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu. Ah, siapa namanya, Ten-ten?" tanyanya tak lupa menyapa Ten-ten.

"Naruto, hanya Naruto. Tidak diketahui nama keluarga, ataupun kerabat dekatnya" jawab Ten-ten mengingat-ingat seputar lelaki berambut jingkrak itu.

Kalau tidak salah, Ten-ten dulu satu sekolah dengannya. Namun, tak sekelas. Jadi, ia tak terlalu mengenal betul bagaimana Naruto itu. Sama sekali tak membantu. Cih! Menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Setidaknya, aku harus tau rumahnya. Jadi, aku bisa bertanya pada tetangganya kan?

Ah, itu dia! Aku harus mengikutinya sampai rumah! Arah rumahnya berlawanan dengan rumahku. Gawat! Dia melirik ke belakang! Sembunyi. Sembunyi!

 **Grasak!**

Aduh, bodoh! Harusnya aku lebih tenangkan? Ini malah berisik begini. Coba kulihat sebentar. Ah, dia sudah pergi. Aku juga harus cepat mengejarnya. Itu dia! Belok kiri. Hm? Dia lari, sial! Aku harus mengejarnya. Huh! Cepat sekali larinya. Gila! Aku lelah sekali. Eh? Tunggu, tadi dia kan belok ke sini, kan? Nah, dia sekarang dimana? Atau aku salah ikutin orang? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin itu dia kok. Perasaanku, tadi Naruto lewat sini kok. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah menyadari aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang?

Yaaah! Aku memang gak ahli jadi _STALKER_ sih. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja deh. Dan aku putuskan untuk jalan memutar. Eh, bentar. Arah pulang ke rumahku jalan mana? Yang kanan atau yang kiri? Ehm, mungkin kanan. Tapi, rasaku lewat jalan kiri deh. Aduh, gawat! Bagaimana mau pulang kalau kayak gini? Oh ya, handphone! Aku telpon _Oto-san_ saja, minta jemput aku ke sini. Loh, loh, loh? Baterai lemah, yaaa matikan? Uhm, gimana ini? _Oto-san, Oka-san_ , tolong aku! Hp juga pakai acara habis baterai pula. Sekarang udah sore, bentar lagi malam. Mana orang sudah gak ada yang lewat sini lagi. Eh, itu ada cahaya! Lampu taman? Di tempat seperti ini ada taman? Aneh.

* * *

 **Trsiii-ing!**

" _Aneh sekali, hahah!_ "

Adu-du-duh! Ke-kepalaku sakit! Argh! Apa itu tadi? Ingatanku dulukah? Tapi, masih buram. Aku belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

 **Puk!**

Hm? Seperti ada yang menepuk pundakku? Dan saat aku berbalik badan, tampak seorang gadis kecil yang berwajah datar sedang menatapku.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" ucapku sambil merendahkan tubuhku.

Sedangkan dia hanya terdiam menatapku, seperti bingung. Atau mungkinkah dia baru saja terpisah dari orangtuanya? Dan bermaksud minta tolong kepadaku.

"Apa kau terpisah dengan orangtuamu dan tersesat?" tanyaku menepikan poni gadis berambut ekor kuda itu.

Dia langsung menggeleng tanpa ragu saat kuajukan pertanyaan itu. "Lalu?"

Mendengar ucapkan, dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar A4 dan sebuah spidol warna hitam dari ransel yang ia sandang. Sepertinya ia sedang menulis sebuah kalimat. Uhm…

' _Apa kau lupa padaku, Saku-chan?_ ''

 **Deg!**

A-apa? Dia mengenalku? Dia tau namaku? Ta-tapi, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa gadis kecil ini. Siapa ya? Aduh, ingatan! Ayolah bantu aku.

"Maaf ya adik kecil, kakak mengalami kecelakaan dan sebagian ingatan kakak hilang" sahutku mencoba tersenyum lembut padanya.

Namun, sepertinya jawabanku tak membuatnya puas. Dia masih kukuh mempertahankan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Dia masih cemberut dan menatapku tak percaya. "Ah, siapa namamu?"

Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan, setidaknya bisa menghilangkan rasa kecurigaannya padaku. Dan lihat, dia kembali menulis sebuah kata lagi.

' _INO_ '' nama yang indah, sederhana dan mudah di ingat. Setidaknya mengurangi beban otakku untuk mengingat orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi, kenapa aku masih belum bisa mengingat siapa gadis ini ya? Aduh, memanglah. Sulit sekali menjadi orang yang lupa ingatan ini.

' _Apa kau juga lupa tentang Naru-nii?_ ''

Tunggu! Itu! Mataku langsung mengerja saat tulisan tangan Ino berubah, kini ia membicarakan seorang lelaki yang masih misteri bagiku.

"Apa kau mengenal Naruto?"

Dan ia menggangguk.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

Ino menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum kembali menorehkan tinta hitam di buku gambar miliknya. ' _Aku itu adiknya, sepertinya kau memang lupa tentang Onii-kun_ '

Ternyata benar, aku dan Naruto memang saling mengenal. Bahkan adiknya mengenaliku. Apa kami sedekat itu? Tapi, mengapa selama ini ia tampak acuh saja? Sama sekali tak pernah mencoba menyapaku. Atau berusaha mengingatkanku tentang dirinya.

' _Cobalah untuk mengingat Onii-kun kembali, aku mohon padamu_ ' sambung Ino kembali menulis isi hatinya untukku. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membelai rambutnya yang pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang berusaha, Ino. Jadi, maukah kau membantuku untuk mengingat semuanya kembali?" dan Ino langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapaku itu. Dia pun langsung mengangguk dengan pasti. Manisnya. Boleh bawa pulang tidak?

"Nah, sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang sekarang. Aku yakin, Naruto pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" ajakku sambil berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kecil miliknya.

 **Staak!**

Tiba-tiba saja, ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dan raut wajahnya berubah pucat. "Ada apa Ino?"

Hm? Kenapa ia masih kembali menulis? ' _Sebaiknya kau tak usah mengantarku pulang, itu demi keselamatanmu_ ' setelah ia menulis tulisan itu, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia melarangku mengantarnya ke rumahnya? Padahalkan itu kesempatanku bisa mengetahui rumah Naruto. Ah, sial!

' _... Itu demi keselamatanmu …_ '

Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Ah sudahlah, aku pulang saja. Aku lelah memikirkan ini semua.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

Aku kan gak tau arah pulang. Bodohnya aku! Harusnya aku Tanya pada Ino, mungkin saja dia tau kan? Uhm hummm, pokoknya aku harus kejar Ino. Aku harus tanya padanya, jika tidak aku bisa menginap semalaman di taman ini. Tidaaaak!

"Ino, ukh! Tunggu! Aku tersesat! Aku hanya ingin tau jalan pulang!"

Ah, tak terkejar. Larinya cepat seperti kakaknya, Naruto. Sepertinya mereka berbakat jadi atlet olahraga lari cepat deh. Atau aku yang lambat ya? Ah, dia berbalik?

' _Ikuti aja jalan itu, lurus saja! Nanti kau akan menemukan halte bus, tenang saja. Jam sekarang masih ada satu bus jemputan_ '

Lalu, ia pergi lagi. Berlari lagi dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih, Ino! Ailapyu"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hari berikutnya**

Aku masih merasa aneh dengan kejadian di taman sore kemarin. Aku hanya mengingatnya sekilas. Sepertinya aku sedang mentertawakan sesuatu. Tapi, apa?

 **Buk! Buk!**

Apa itu? Asalnya dari gedung belakang sekolah? Sepertinya ada yang membuat kelompok brandalan itu marah. Siapa ya? Dengan hati-hati, aku mengintip dari sudut dinding sekolah. Ah, tidak kelihatan. Tertutup sama teman mereka yang gemuk itu. Sial! Apa aku yang pendek kali ya? Hm, tapi kalau ini sih namanya pengeroyokan. Sebaiknya aku panggil guru aja deh. Tapi, kekejar gak ya?

"Eh, pirang! Kau jangan sombong, mentang-mentang pernah jadi andalan tim basket saat SMP"

Wah, sepertinya seru nih. Bentar lagi ah, aku mau lihat dulu. # _ **Gubrak!**_ Wah, yang rambut merah itu tampan. Tapi sayangnya dia termasuk kelompok sangar semacam itu. Dia mau apa? Kenapa dia maju mendekati orang yang mereka kroyok? Tidak! Jangan kau pukuli dia. Jangan rusak imejmu. # _ **Sebenarnyakaumemihakpadasiapa?**_

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kenapa kau menolak masuk tim lagi? Kau dulu tak seperti ini, Naruto!"

Oh, syukurlah. Eh? Sepertinya tadi ia mengatakan nama lelaki di depannya tadi. Aku tak dengar. Coba ulang lagi.

"Aku mohon padamu, kami sangat membutuhkanmu dalam tim" wah, si rambut merah tersenyum. Tampannya! # _ **Woy!**_

 **Pletak!**

Hm? Kasar sekali. Kenapa lelaki itu? Kenapa dia menepis tangan si rambut merah?

"Sudahlah, Sasori. Sepertinya dia memang tak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik" kata temannya seorang lagi. Oh, si rambut merah itu namanya Sasori.

"Cih!" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya orang yang mereka tindas angkat bicara. Walau cuma satu kata saja. "Aku tak ingin membusuk dalam tim kalian"

"Kurang ajar! Jaga mulutmu!"

Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Mereka mau mengeroyok lelaki yang tak dapat kulihat itu. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Ah!

"Pak! Disini pak! Ada perkelahian" seruku agar mereka dapat mendengar suaraku dengan jelas.

"Ah, sial! Ada yang mengadu. Ayo, Sasori! Kita tinggalkan dia sendiri"

Yeay! Sepertinya mereka percaya dengan seruanku yang palsu itu. Kalau menunggu guru, mungkin dia sudah babak belur. Mending si brandalan itu aja kukerjai. Emang enak? Huh! Sok berlagak sih kalian, mentang-mentang tim basket. Eh, tunggu! Aku harus menolongnya. Loh? Dia kemana? Minimalkan aku harus membantunya ke ruang kesehatan. Ah itu dia!

"Hei, tunggu! Biarkan aku membawamu ke ruang keseha.. tan?" rambut pirang dengan wangi _citrus_ ini? Ah, Naruto.

Benar, saat kupanggil. Lelaki berbadan tegap itu berbalik menatapku dan menghentikan langkahnya yang tertatih. Ya ampun, wajahnya terluka. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat. Dan kembali melangkah.

"Hei, tunggu! Luka di wajahmu itu harus di obati! Jangan sepelekan hal seperti itu"

Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menghalangi jalannya, agar dia tak menghiraukan aku lagi.

"Kau ini! Ayo, kuantar ke ruang kesehatan!" seruku sambil menyeretnya menuju gedung sekolah dan masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Disana sudah menunggu seorang wanita muda berjas putih sedang duduk menikmati secangkir the

"Uhm? Ada apa, Sakura? Wah, apa ini ulahmu? Apa lelaki berambut pirang ini menyakiti perasaanmu sampai kau membuatnya terluka begini?" ucap wanita muda itu menggodaku yang tampak kesal.

"Bukan, yang membuatnya terluka begini itu anak-anak tim basket. Mungkin karena si pirang ini terlalu sombong" tukasku tak kalah angkuhnya.

Sedangkan wanita muda yang berprofesi sebagai guru kesehatan di sekolah ini hanya tersenyum dan mengobati luka-luka di wajah Naruto. Ah, sayang sekali wajahnya itu lecet.

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan barang yang itu. Yang di dalam lemari paling atas" pinta Shizune- _sensei_ -nama wanita muda itu, menunjuk sebuah barang di dalam lemari paling atas.

Dan aku menatap barang itu, lalu mengambilnya. "Yang ini, kan?" lalu aku berjalan mendekati Shizune- _sensei_ yang langsung mengangguk saat aku bertanya.

"Iya, menurut Sakura yang mana lagi? Kan cuma tinggal yang itu" canda Shizune- _sensei_ tertawa kecil namun masih tetap mengejakan kegiatannya.

* * *

 **Trsiii-ing!**

" _Iya, menurutmu apa lagi? Sini! Dasar cerewet!_ "

" _Gak mau! Coba ambil aja sendiri. Bweek!"_

" _Awas kau ya?_ "

Adu-du-duh! Ke-kepalaku sakit lagi! Argh! Apa itu tadi? Eh? Kenapa dengan airmataku? Loh, kok keluar sendiri?

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Shizune- _sensei_ menatapku dengan aneh. "Ah, mataku kelilipan debu. Banyak sekali. Jadi, pedih gini"

Shizune- _sensei_ memberikan kuobat tetes mata. "Jangan di gosok matamu itu, nih teteskan obat mata"

"Ah, tidak terimakasih. Loh, si pirang tadi sudah pergi, _sensei_?"

Shizune- _sensei_ hanya melirik sebentar kebelakang lalu kembali melihatku. "Sepertinya begitu" aku pun berlari keluar ruangan, eh tunggu! "Terimakasih sudah mengobati, si pirang ya, _sensei_ "

"Sama-sama" sahut Shizune- _sensei_ dengan ramah. Wah, dia memang cantik. Tersenyum seperti itu saja sudah cantik. Siapa ya, pujaan hati yang berhasil menangkap hatinya?

.

.

.

 **Gyut!**

"Naruto, tunggu!" seruku sambil menarik tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia menatapku seperti tersentak kaget. Maklum saja, namanya juga aku teriak di dekatnya langsung menarik tangannya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Lalu, di lepaskannya genggaman tanganku darinya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya acuh, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku. Cuek sekali. Ayo, _to the point_ aja Sakura!

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" apa kata-kata ini sudah cukup buatnya angkat bicara? Seakan-akan aku sudah ingat akan semuanya. Meskipun, aku harus menipunya untuk saat ini.

"Bukankah kau tak mengenaliku? Buat apa aku harus mendekatimu?"

 **Duar!** *suara petir ceritanya*

Meskipun awalnya ia sempat terheran menatapku, namun ia masih dapat membedakan aku yang dulu mengenalinya dengan aku yang sekarang tak mengetahui siapa dirinya di hidupku sendiri.

"Naruto, apa aku berbuat salah padamu dulu?"

Setidaknya tataplah mataku, jangan buang muka begitu. Ah, dia menatapku! Tapi, ada apa dengan tatapan matanya? Kenapa dia tampak seperti merasa bersalah? "Kau tak ada salah, akulah yang salah. Sudahlah, tolong jauhi aku"

Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Lagi? Kenapa dia selalu meninggalkanku dengan misteri yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupecahkan. Oh, _kami-sama_ , kenapa engkau belum memperlihatkan sekilas ingatanku yang sangat jelas tentangnya? Apa yang salah dengan masalaluku bersamanya? Kenapa tak seorang pun yang tau hubunganku dengannya? Kenapa engkau tak beri aku satu pertunjuk? Petunjuk?! Ah, Ino! Iya, aku harus bertanya pada Ino!

Uhm, sebaiknya pulang sekolah saja. Jika aku bolos, bisa-bisa _Oka-san_ pingsan lagi.

* * *

 **Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Tak kusangka, siswa-siswi di sekolah ini banyak sekali. Aku seperti melihat ribuan semut dari atas atap sekolah. Yap, bagus! Sekarang semua orang sudah pulang. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat ke taman tempat aku tersesat kemarin.

Sedih ya! Masa julukan taman itu 'tempat aku tersesat kemarin', ya sudahlah. Kan memang itu kenyataannya.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana? Arah rumahmu kan di sana"

Suara ini? Sepertinya taka sing bagiku? Eh!

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Holla~ apa kabar, minna? Sudah lama tak muncul. Hahah? Ceritanya gak jelas ya? Sama menurutku juga begitu #tendang! Uhm? Bulan puasa ini enaknya ngapain ya? Sepertinya menyendiri di kamar itu asik. Ditambah lagi, sambil menikmati hidangan menggugah selera dengan jus jeruk segar ditambah es, wah nikmat! #Woy,lupuasa! Eh, iya ya? Maap, maap, minna! Kebiasaan ngehayal sih XD #rebus!**_

 _ **Sudahlah, yang penting review minna kutunggu dengan senang hati ;) mau fav dan follow pun gak masalah XD #ngareplu!**_

 _ **Last word? SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, bagi yang mengerjakannya.**_ _ **bagi yang enggak? Ya, selamat aja. Selamat gak dapat berkah yang melimpah di bulan Ramadhan XD #dicincang**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Aku tak tau mengapa tatapan matanya membuatku semakin tersiksa. Semakin hari, semakin menyiksa bathinku. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab, ada apa dengan tatapan matanya itu. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya yang misterius dan sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang hidupnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Many Mistakes, Just Story From Me**

 **Genre : Romance? Humor? Mystery? I don't know**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya…**

 _ **Gyut!**_

" _Naruto, tunggu!" seruku sambil menarik tangannya._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, dia menatapku seperti tersentak kaget. Maklum saja, namanya juga aku teriak di dekatnya langsung menarik tangannya. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Lalu, di lepaskannya genggaman tanganku darinya._

" _Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya acuh, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku. Cuek sekali. Ayo, to the point aja Sakura!_

" _Kenapa kau menghindariku?" apa kata-kata ini sudah cukup buatnya angkat bicara? Seakan-akan aku sudah ingat akan semuanya. Meskipun, aku harus menipunya untuk saat ini._

" _Bukankah kau tak mengenaliku? Buat apa aku harus mendekatimu?"_

 _ **Duar!**_ _*suara petir ceritanya*_

 _Meskipun awalnya ia sempat terheran menatapku, namun ia masih dapat membedakan aku yang dulu mengenalinya dengan aku yang sekarang tak mengetahui siapa dirinya di hidupku sendiri._

" _Naruto, apa aku berbuat salah padamu dulu?"_

 _Setidaknya tataplah mataku, jangan buang muka begitu. Ah, dia menatapku! Tapi, ada apa dengan tatapan matanya? Kenapa dia tampak seperti merasa bersalah? "Kau tak ada salah, akulah yang salah. Sudahlah, tolong jauhi aku"_

 _Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja._

 _Lagi? Kenapa dia selalu meninggalkanku dengan misteri yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupecahkan. Oh, kami-sama, kenapa engkau belum memperlihatkan sekilas ingatanku yang sangat jelas tentangnya? Apa yang salah dengan masalaluku bersamanya? Kenapa tak seorang pun yang tau hubunganku dengannya? Kenapa engkau tak beri aku satu pertunjuk? Petunjuk?! Ah, Ino! Iya, aku harus bertanya pada Ino!_

 _Uhm, sebaiknya pulang sekolah saja. Jika aku bolos, bisa-bisa Oka-san pingsan lagi._

* * *

 _ **Teng! Teng! Teng!**_

 _Tak kusangka, siswa-siswi di sekolah ini banyak sekali. Aku seperti melihat ribuan semut dari atas atap sekolah. Yap, bagus! Sekarang semua orang sudah pulang. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat ke taman tempat aku tersesat kemarin._

 _Sedih ya! Masa julukan taman itu 'tempat aku tersesat kemarin', ya sudahlah. Kan memang itu kenyataannya._

" _Sakura, kau mau kemana? Arah rumahmu kan di sana"_

 _Suara ini? Sepertinya taka sing bagiku? Eh!_

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi- _sensei_?

 **Tsiiiiing~**

Argh, sakit!

 **Bruk!**

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja terjatuh?" tanya lelaki berambut raven itu mengulurkan tangannya.

 **Splash!**

A-apa lagi itu tadi? Kenapa sekilas aku melihat senyuman menakutkan _sensei_ dalam kegelapan?

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kini dia melipat salah satu kakinya hingga tinggi kami terlihat sama.

Ah, aku tak boleh membuatnya curiga, aku harus bersikap seperti biasa. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku baik-baik saja, _sensei_ mengejutkanku! Aku kira siapa tadi"

Untuk saat ini, aku harus menutupi ini dari siapapun. Meski harus membohongi lelaki di depanku ini. Ada yang janggal dengan serpihan ingatanku barusan. Aku harus mencari taunya sendiri, ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Naruto dan Itachi- _sensei_. Sepertinya ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan dariku dan semua orang. Aku tak mungkin bertanya kepada mereka berdua, mereka pasti tak akan mau membocorkan hal-hal yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan.

"Oh, _gomen-nasai_. Apa kau masih bingung mencari jalan pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tubuhku kembali berdiri. Dan aku langsung menggeleng dengan spontan.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin mencari barangku yang hilang di daerah sana"

Bodoh!

Alasan macam apa itu, Sakura? Nanti dia malah ingin ikut membantumu mencari 'barangku' yang katamu hilang. "Oh, perlu bantuan?" tuh kan? Apa kubilang barusan. _Thinking like you smart_! Jangan buat Amnesia-mu ini menjadikan dirimu jauh lebih bodoh lagi.

"Ah, tak usah! Sepertinya temanku juga sudah menemukan barangku disana" sahutku pura-pura melihat layar _handphone_ , seakan-akan ada pesan yang baru masuk. Semoga ini berhasil.

"Bagitu? Ya sudah, aku duluan. Pulanglah setelah mendapatkan barangmu, jangan buat orangtuamu cemas lagi"

Cih! Iya aku tau itu. Senyuman palsunya itu. Benar-benar topeng yang sangat memuakkan. Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Lihat saja, jika semua ini telah kuungkap, senyuman palsumu itu tak akan mempan lagi kepada semua orang. Eh, kenapa aku jadi seperti sangat membenci _sensei_? Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Mungkin bawaan penyakit bulanan wanita. Jadi, harap maklumlah.

Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas menemui Ino sekarang. Aku harap dia masih di taman itu.

* * *

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Ah, syukurlah dia benar-benar di sini. Jadi, aku tak perlu capek mencarinya kemana-mana. Sebaiknya aku menghampirinya sekarang, sebelum malam tiba aku sudah harus sampai ke rumah. Agar _Oka-san_ tak mengkhawatirkanku seperti kemarin.

"Hai, Ino- _chan_ " sapaku duduk di samping gadis berkucir kuda yang masih termenung melihat kehadiranku. Kasihan, gadis sekecil ini tak bisa bicara. Apa dia bisu dari lahir ya? Atau ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya tak berbicara?

Lalu, kuubah pandangan mataku dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat datang, ke buku gambar yang selalu ia bawa. Kemarin juga ia bawa.

"Sedang apa? Menggambar ya-eeeh?"

i-ini gambar itu, kan? Ke-kenapa anak sekecil ini menggambar hal semacam ini?! Ah, _kami-sama_! Ada apa dengan dunia ini?!

' _Dulu, Saku-chan dan Onii-kun juga pernah melakukan ini di pohon besar itu_ '

Pohon itu? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi, ke sebuah pohon besar nan rindang di hadapan kami. Sangat sejuk sepertinya. Jadi, aku memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Naruto ya?

.

.

" _A-aa-are_? A-aku? Dan Naru-to? Kami? Di-di sini?"

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan santainya. Tak ada rasa bersalah dalam pandangan matanya itu. Bu-bukankah ini namanya didikan yang buruk bagi anak-anak seumuran dia? Ah, bagaimana ini? Nanti ada yang melaporkan ke polisi karena hal seperti ini. Tidaak!

' _Tenang saja, aku yang tak sengaja melihat kalian terjatuh dan bersentuhan bibir_ '

Jadi, kami tak ciuman? Ah, syukurlah. Aku jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal semacam ini.

Eh, sebentar dulu!

Baersentuhan bibir? Bukannya itu sama saja ya? Ah, sial! Kenapa aku malah dibodohi oleh anak kecil?

' _Waktu itu_ , _kalian sedang asik bercanda. Tiba-tiba kau tersandung dan menindih tubuh Onii-kun. Seperti itulah kira-kira.._ '

 **Srak!**

Ino membalikkan selembar halaman buku gambarnya. Apa ini? Aku mencoba mencermati hasil karya gadis cilik ini. Bukannya ini… gambar orang yang saling…? Ah, tidaaak!

"Ino! Kau tak boleh menggambar hal-hal semacam ini, apalagi menunjukkannya di depan umum begini" seruku merebut buku gambar yang ada di tangannya itu dan menutup bagian gambar yang ia tunjukan barusan padaku.

Hm? Apa itu? Bahasa isyarat? Aku tak mengerti. Ya sudahlah, kubalikin saja bukunya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, untuk antisipasi, aku membalikkan ke halaman kosong sesudahnya.

' _Tapi, kau ingin aku membantumu mengingatkanmu tentang Onii-kun_ '

Niatnya sih baik. Tapi, kenapa harus hal-hal terlarang seperti itu dulu? Rupanya pola pkir Ino di luar dugaanku. Sial! Aku bisa dibilang mengajarkan hal-hal yang tak mendidik dan memberi pengaruh buruk pada anak di bawah umur seperti dia.

"Tak harus hal seperti ini juga kan?"

Bibirnya langsung mengerucut saat kukatakan itu. Bola matanya sengaja ia putar sempurna. Dan menghela nafas. Seperti merasa kerepotan olehku.

' _Baiklah, jujur ya! Aku hanya tau kalian sering menghabiskan waktu di sini. Kalian tampak seperti pasangan kekasih, tapi bukan_ '

Jadi, begitu. Dia hanya mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini. Sama sekali tak membantu. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, aku ingin tau sesuatu hal padanya. Ini sangat menganjal pikiranku.

"Bagaimana pertama kali kita saling mengenal?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita berdua, kau dan aku"

Setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimat pertanyaanku, gadis itu langsung membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o' lalu dengan riang ia kembali menulis di buku gambarnya. Tulisannya lumayan bagus. Jadi, aku tak kesulitan untuk membacanya.

' _Onii-kun, membawamu ke rumah. Itu untuk pertama kalinya ia membawa orang lain pulang. Kau tampak sibuk melihatku yang hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu. Kau banyak bertanya padaku. Kau juga banyak mengajarkan hal-hal menghilangkan suntuk, seperti menggambar, jalan-jalan di taman, mewarnai_ '

Sepertinya aku orangnya seenak jidat lebarku ya. Suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain. Memalukan sekali aku.

' _Saku-chan_ , _masih belum ingat sesuatu tentang Onii-kun?_ '

Aku pun menggeleng. Tak ada sesuatu hal atau apalah yang bisa memancing ingatanku untuk mengingat semua hal. Sebaiknya apa ya? Hm… Ah, ada!

"Ino, aku boleh minta tolong lagi kan?" Ino menatapku dengan ragu, namun ia langsung terlihat pasrah dan mengangguk. "Sinikan telingamu. Biar kubisikan sesuatu"

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" iris biru itu menatapku sekilas lalu membuang pandangannya lagi. Ini sama sekali tak akan berhasil, aku tak akan mendapat apa-apa jika ia masih membungkam mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" ucapku ketus lalu meninggalkannya di taman. Kesal juga kadang, setiap bertemu ia membuang muka begitu. Sebenarnya kita dulu ini teman atau musuh sih?

 **Gyut!**

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya pergi setelah menyuruh orang datang jam segini"

Benar juga. Aku menyuruhnya datang jam 9 malam gini. Di sinikan sepi. Aku bodoh juga ya.

"Kalau tak terima, pulang aja sana!" seruku menatapnya dengan sinis. "Kau hanya membuatku muak saja! Apa kau sama sekali ingin aku tak ingat apa-apa tentangmu?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, genggaman tangannya terlepas dari lenganku. Pandangan matanya yang tadi tampak kesal. Kini tampak sangat bersedih. Aku hanya bisa menerka dari pandangan mata. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak bisa menebak hatinya. Kenapa ia hanya diam saja melihatku seperti ini?

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu, kuharap aku tak akan mengingatmu selamanya!" teriakku lalu bergegas lari meninggalkannya.

Ah, sial! Kenapa aku malah nangis sih? Seharusnya aku senang sudah meluapkan kemarahanku yang tertahankan? Cih! Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri.

"Hosh!" istirahat sebentar di sini du- lu? Garis polisi? Ada apa di sini? Ada kejadian apa?

Aku tiba di tempat yang sedikit tak terurus. Ah, bukan ini sudah cukup bisa dikatakan gedung berhantu. Sangat kacau. Sepertinya sebuah gedung perusahaan yang kini tak terurus. Ada banyak tumbuhan liar yang menjalar menghiasi dinding gedung. Dan tampak bercak-bercak hitam pula di sana. Kaca-kaca jendela ada beberapa yang masih utuh, ada pula yang tinggal kerangka jendelanya saja. Tapi, tampaknya gedung ini tak lama di gunakan. Apa mungkin karena kecelakaan makanya gedung ini tak terpakai lagi ya? Lihat-lihat bentar boleh, kan? Entah mengapa aku merasa penasaran. Sangat penasaran.

 **Sreet!**

Loh, loh? Kenapa tubuhku? Waa! Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pirang?! Turunkan aku!"

Aku tak sadar tubuhku sudah dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan ia berlari membawaku menjauh dari gedung yang ingin kumasuki tadi. "Hey, dengarkan aku! Tu-"

 **Bruk!**

Sa-sakit! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkanku sih? Sengaja ya dia? Apa mau balas dendam? Sial! Harusnya kan aku yang balas dendam sih! "Bisa turunkan aku baik-baik ti-"

 **Strak!**

Tiba-tiba saja mulutku terkatup dengan sendirinya saat mata kami saling bertemu dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

 **Deg! Deg!**

Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Kenapa aku sangat merindukan keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya aku ingin memeluknya lalu men- _what_?! Singkirkan pikiranmu itu Sakura!

"Kenapa kau kembali ke gedung ini? Apa kau mau mati?!"

Dia berteriak dengan penuh emosional. Kenapa dia sangat marah saat aku ingin masuk ke gedung itu? Sebentar dia bilang 'kembali'? seingatku aku baru pertama kali kesini? Kenapa dia bicara seakan-akan pernah datang ke sini bersamaku. Sepertinya ada yang dia tutupi dariku.

"Kembali? Katamu, dari mana kau tau aku pernah ke sini? Sedangkan aku baru perta-"

 **Sring!**

" _Naruto! Tolong!_ "

Ah, ingatan ini!

"Sakit!" teriakku meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, ini hanya sedikit pecahan ingatan. Kenapa kepalaku terasa ingin pecah saja? Apa saat itu kepalaku terluka parah? Ah, ini benar-benar sakit. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis saja.

"Sa-sakura?! Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?"

Kan, lagi-lagi dia bicara seakan-akan pernah melihatku sakit seperti. Padahal ini baru pertama kali aku sakit kepala. Aku kan tidak amnesia kenapa aku bisa mengalami _déjà vu_ hal yang bahkan tak kuingat sama sekali.

Ah, amnesia!

Mungkin itukah yang membuatku seperti mengalami _déjà vu_ sesering ini? Tapi, kenapa tak ada yang berusaha membuatku mengingat masa lalu? Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan bahwa aku amnesia.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Tolong siapapun ingatkan aku! _Please, remind me_!

"Naruto, kepalaku sakit! Hiks, tolong! Tolong aku Naruto, to-"

Ah, aku merasa lemas sekali. Pandanganku benar-benar kabur sekali. Ah tidak. Ini sangat gelap. Sepertinya aku pingsan.

 **Bruk!**

"Astaga! Sakura, bertahanlah.."

Entah mengapa aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sangat panik.

" _Bertahanlah Sakura, aku akan menyelamatkanmu"_

Heh! Masa dalam keadaan pingsan aku mulai _déjà vu_ lagi. Sial! Aku tak tau mana yang asli mana yang _déjà vu_.

".. kau pasti selamat, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi"

" _Aku tak apa-apa, Naruto! Sebaiknya kita harus pergi dari sini, argh!_ "

Suaraku, itu suaraku! Aku yakin it-tu.

.

.

.

Ah, dimana ini? Kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Ah, Sakura! Akhirnya kau sadar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu? Kenapa mereka semua ada disini?

 **Sring!**

" _Kalian siapa?"_

Lagi? Kenapa aku merasa hal ini pernah terjadi? Dan ak-aku tak mengingat mereka? Ah, iya benar! Aku dulu kan memang sempat amnesia. Bodohnya aku, apa setelah amnesia aku jadi Alzheimer ya? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku bersikap seperti biasa saja.

"Hahah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kepalaku sakit pada waktu yang tidak tepat"

Eh, bentar. Aku ngomong apa sih? Kok aku bicara seperti ini. Bukannya ini malah membuat mereka khawatir.

 **Sring!**

" _Kau datang pada waktu yang teapt. Apa kau ingin menjadi korbanku berikutnya?"_

.

.

Ko-korban berikutnya?

A-apa aku pernah menjadi korban kejahatan? Apa a-aku kemarin amnesia karena menjadi korban kejahatan?

"I-ibu, aku takut. Ingatanku sangat menakutkan akhir-akhir ini"

Aku tak lagi memikirkan apakah orangtuaku akan khawatir atau bagaimana. Aku sungguh sangat ketakutan, mengingat tatapan mata pelaku yang membuatku seperti ini saja membuatku trauma. Tatapannya sangat menyeramkan. Karena samar-samar, aku tak dapat melihat dengan pasti matanya seperti apa.

Aku hanya memeluk Ibu dengan sangat erat. Lalu menangis dengan pelan. Ayah hanya mengelus rambutku.

Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah. Aku membuatkan kalian susah, aku sama sekali tak bisa menyusun pecahan ingatanku yang masih misteri bagiku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/n : _**Ah, gomen nasai. Maafkeun Yuu yang hiatus hamper setahun. Yuu gak koma kok, Yuu hanya lupa bagaimana cara melanjutkan cerita ini. Terlalu sering kritis ide. Jadi Yuu sampai lupa, ada cerita yang Yuu tinggalin bau satu Chapter.**_

 _ **Ah, btw. Bagaimana cerita Yuu kali ini? Pasti sangat gaje ya? Yuu juga berfikir begitu. Sebab ceritanya ada di Library, hampir kelar. Tapi, sepertinya Yuu lupa ngepost. Wkwkwk. #tabok**_

 _ **Meski NaruSaku kini hanya jadi pairFan tapi tetap menjadi moodbooster bagi Yuu, dan selamanya akan menjadi The Best Pair Ever. Biarkan Naru berakting menjadi lakinya Hina, dan Saku berakting jadi bininya Sasu. Tapi, Reality-nya mereka itu tetap pasangan (di dunia Author –maksudnya) #cincang**_

 _ **Yoo, minna. Sampai lupa nanya. Apa kabar? Kalian masih ingat cerita yang hampir menjadi abu ini? Wkwk, jika kalian masih ingat syukurlah. Kalau tidak, yah apalah daya Yuu yang salah ini. Dan cukup disini aja A/n –nya Yuu, entar panjangan curhatan Yuu disbanding ceritanya XD**_

 _ **Akhir salam.**_

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Aku tak tau mengapa tatapan matanya membuatku semakin tersiksa. Semakin hari, semakin menyiksa bathinku. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab, ada apa dengan tatapan matanya itu. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengan sosoknya yang misterius dan sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang hidupnya.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Many Mistakes, Just Story From Me**

 **Genre : Romance? Humor? Mystery? I don't know; Kata reviewer sih rumit -,-  
**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya…**

" _Bertahanlah Sakura, aku akan menyelamatkanmu"_

 _Heh! Masa dalam keadaan pingsan aku mulai déjà vu lagi. Sial! Aku tak tau mana yang asli mana yang déjà vu._

" _.. kau pasti selamat, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi"_

" _Aku tak apa-apa, Naruto! Sebaiknya kita harus pergi dari sini, argh!"_

 _Suaraku, itu suaraku! Aku yakin it-tu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah, dimana ini? Kepalaku sakit sekali._

" _Ah, Sakura! Akhirnya kau sadar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Ibu? Kenapa mereka semua ada disini?_

 _ **Sring!**_

" _Kalian siapa?"_

 _Lagi? Kenapa aku merasa hal ini pernah terjadi? Dan ak-aku tak mengingat mereka? Ah, iya benar! Aku dulu kan memang sempat amnesia. Bodohnya aku, apa setelah amnesia aku jadi Alzheimer ya? Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku bersikap seperti biasa saja._

" _Hahah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kepalaku sakit pada waktu yang tidak tepat"_

 _Eh, bentar. Aku ngomong apa sih? Kok aku bicara seperti ini. Bukannya ini malah membuat mereka khawatir._

 _ **Sring!**_

" _Kau datang pada waktu yang tepat. Apa kau ingin menjadi korbanku berikutnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Ko-korban berikutnya?_

 _A-apa aku pernah menjadi korban kejahatan? Apa a-aku kemarin amnesia karena menjadi korban kejahatan?_

" _I-ibu, aku takut. Ingatanku sangat menakutkan akhir-akhir ini"_

 _Aku tak lagi memikirkan apakah orangtuaku akan khawatir atau bagaimana. Aku sungguh sangat ketakutan, mengingat tatapan mata pelaku yang membuatku seperti ini saja membuatku trauma. Tatapannya sangat menyeramkan. Karena samar-samar, aku tak dapat melihat dengan pasti matanya seperti apa._

 _Aku hanya memeluk Ibu dengan sangat erat. Lalu menangis dengan pelan. Ayah hanya mengelus rambutku._

 _Maafkan aku, Ibu, Ayah. Aku membuatkan kalian susah, aku sama sekali tak bisa menyusun pecahan ingatanku yang masih misteri bagiku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Hari ini memang cerah, tapi wajah Sakura seperti cuaca mendung. Wajahnya sangat kusut, pandangan matanya lurus dan kosong. Bahkan tak ada satu pun senyum yang ia suguhkan dari pagi hari. Ia seperti baru keluar dari neraka, raut wajahnya penuh ketakutan. Tapi masih ada sedikit kebingungan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya.

" _Sebenarnya apa hubungan si Pelaku, Naruto, aku, dan Itachi-sensei?"_

Yang Sakura ingat hanyalah beberapa bagian tragedi di-

" _Ah, benar juga! Gedung itu pasti tempat kejadiannya. Pantas saja Naruto melarangku_ "

Senyuman menakutkan Itachi- _sensei_ , kenangannya dengan Naruto, dan gedung tua itu.

Ini masih membingungkan, Sakura hanya akan berfikir negatif tentang Naruto dan Itachi- _sensei_ jika ingatannya separuh-separuh begini. Jika meminta tolong Ino, ia tak akan membantu Sakura begitu banyak. Ah, ini benar-benar menyusahkan, pikir Sakura.

"Saku-"

 **Brak!**

"Sakura! Hei, ada yang mencarimu tuh"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat Tenten memukul mejanya dengan keras. Untung Sakura tak mengidap penyakit jantungan, bisa-bisa cerita ini habis sampai disini.

"Ah, maaf Tenten. Aku sedang melamun tadi. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura mulai mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terasa sesak.

Tenten mengalihkan pandangan nya, lalu menunjuk seseorang yang tampak berdiri dibalik pintu. " _Siapa_?" Karena penasaran, Sakura mengabaikan Tenten dan berjalan menghampiri orang yang mencarinya.

"Hai? Apa kabar?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Remind**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sakura hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu saat bertemu dengan orang yang ia temui itu. Tapi, Tenten tampak enggak bertanya. Sebab orangtuanya Sakura mengatakan agar jangan bertanya sesuatu hal saat Sakura mulai terdiam dan merenung, ada kemungkinan ia sedang menyusun ingatannya.

Ingatan Sakura sangat dibutuhkan untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan. Ini dikarenakan sang pelaku dianggap sebagai buronan polisi yang telah membunuh siswi-siswi yang ada di kota. Mungkin seharusnya polisi selalu ada mengawasi Sakura, namun untuk masalah tekanan jiwa jadi polisi diminta untuk menjaga jarak. Agar Sakura mudah mengingat sesuatu tanpa tertekan dengan adanya polisi di sekitarnya.

"Tenten"

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis berkepang ala gadis cina itu langsung memandangi Sakura yang masih menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Ya, kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan melempar pandangan lurus keluar jendela.

"Apa kau mengenal orang yang mencariku tadi?"

Tenten tampak terkejut dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja" Gadis itu menempatkan dirinya berada dihadapan Sakura. Mungkin mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dipandangi temannya itu. "Dia kan Sasuke Uchiha, adiknya Itachi- _sensei_ "

" _Adik? Ah, pantas saja_ "

Tenten sama sekali tak mengerti dengan Sakura sekarang. Tak ada hal yang ia pandangi, bahkan raut wajah Sakura tak berubah sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan Sakura sekarang? Itulah yang difikirkan Tenten sekarang.

"Apa kau tak ingat? Sasuke hampir menjadi pacarmu?"

Tenten menatap lekat wajah Sakura, apakah ada perubahan dengan raut wajah temannya itu. "Ah, benarkah? Aku tau itu" Tapi, sayang sekali. Tampaknya Sakura sudah mengetahui hal itu. Lihat saja, raut wajahnya masih datar.

"Dan Sasuke dulunya adalah teman dekatnya Naruto, setauku"

Dan kini Tenten berhasil merubah raut wajah datar Sakura menjadi tampak terkejut sekali.

" _Hah? Teman dekat? Jadi dugaanku memang benar, mereka saling berkaitan satu sama lain_ "

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sontak Tenten khawatir melihat tingkah Sakura barusan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merapikan rambutnya lalu berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"A-aku ke UKS sebentar, kepalaku sedikit pusing"

"Baiklah, perlu kutemani?" tawar Tenten ikut berdiri menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Tenten sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tak usah, aku pergi sendiri saja. Nanti tolong bilang pada _sensei_ aku tak enak badan ya, Tenten"

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan Sakura pergi sendiri ke UKS. Entah mengapa, Tenten merasa ada yang berbeda dengan senyuman Sakura tadi. Dan sifat maupun sikapnya sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya. Seperti ada orang lain yang memasuki tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Ini bukan kata sapaan melainkan sebuah ungkapan terkejut. Dan tentu saja kata-kata ini dilontarkan oleh Shizune- _sensei_ selaku guru yang bertugas di UKS hari ini. Sakura hanya memasang wajah ramahnya seperti biasanya. Dia mengabaikan panggilan _sensei_ -nya tersebut, ia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit lagi? Apa kau merasa pus-"

 **Grab!**

Sakura sigap memegang tangan Shizune- _sensei_ yang ingin memegang kepalanya. Entah mengapa tatapan Sakura tampak tak bersahabat, sinis sekali. Membuat _sensei_ -nya tersebut membeku seketika.

" _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tatapannya menakutkan sekali"_

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman ramahnya kembali. Ini semakin membuat Shizune- _sensei_ tampak kebingungan. Tiba-tiba sinis, tiba-tiba manis begini. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Eh, _sensei_ ya? Maaf, aku tadi- ehm, itu"

Sakura tampak salah tingkah. Shizune- _sensei_ hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi keadaan Sakura. Mungkin saja tadi ia mengingat sesuatu hal saat sebelum ia menghampiri Sakura. Memang sedikit mengejutkan perubahan sikap Sakura tadi. Namun itu mungkin akibat keinginan Sakura untuk mengembalikan seluruh ingatannya. Terutama ingatan saat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Iya, _sensei_ tau. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, istirahatlah Sakura" sahut Shizune mengelus kepala Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya.

Sedangkan Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Ia seharusnya tak bersikap seperti itu pada _sensei_ -nya, tapi bagaimanapun ingatannya tadi itu benar-benar sama persis dengan gerak-gerik Shizune- _sensei_. Seharusnya Sakura berterimakasih dengan Shizune- _sensei_ , sebab sudah membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

Ah, benar ingatan tadi.

" _Ada apa? Apa kau sakit, Sakura?_ "

Hanya itu yang diingat oleh Sakura. Gadis ber _emerald_ itu hanya berasumsi bahwa yang mengatakan itu adalah Naruto. Sebab yang ia ketahui hanyalah Naruto yang dekat dengannya –sesuai ingatan yang ia dapat.

"Ah, menyebalkan!" seru Sakura mencoba meredam suaranya dengan bantal.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, seperti biasanya Naruto menyendiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Yang berbeda dari biasanya, Naruto tampak sedikit frustasi. Entah apa penyebabnya, wajahnya tampak lebih suram dari biasanya. Terkadang ia mengumpat dalam diamnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Hei, saudara!"

Sapaan ini sangat tak asing bagi Naruto, tapi tatapan matanya sangat menghardik sang penyapa.

"Mau apa kau sekarang, Sasuke?!"

Sepertinya kedatangan lelaki berambut raven itu tak disambut hangat oleh Naruto. Tapi, lelaki bernama Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis menatap ke-frustasianNaruto. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar di pohon yang sedang dijadikan tempat menyendiri oleh Naruto.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengikuti apa katamu, tapi kenapa kau mendekatinya?"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, Sasuke malah tampak bahagia bahkan tertawa kemenangan dengan bebasnya. Tapi Naruto masih saja berwajah suram dan tak menanggapi tawa Sasuke tersebut.

"Mendekatinya katamu? Tentu saja, aku menyukainya seharusnya aku mendekatinya bukan?" jawab Sasuke dengan enteng dan mengabaikan umpatan Naruto.

"Kau mau membunuhnya, hah?! Kau tau Itachi itu _psycho_ dan dia itu-" ucap Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke namun terpotong saat ada orang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ini kenapa, hm Naruto? Kau mau bilang apa tadi? Apa kau ingin Ino itu jadi korbanku berikutnya?"

Tentu saja Naruto mematung seketika, ketika nama adiknya disebut-sebut oleh Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat tingkah saudara tirinya tersebut. Ia sangat senang menyiksa Naruto. Apalagi jika Naruto sampai memohon agar jangan menyentuh adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Ah, kakak merusak suasana hatinya. Padahal aku baru ingin bersenang-senang dengannya" kata Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang masih memasang topeng palsunya tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengeram dalam hati. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ingat ya Naruto, janjimu dan tetap tutup mulutmu demi Ino- _chan_ ~" seru Itachi meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung terduduk lemas.

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan mengikuti kakak lelakinya itu dari belakang. Badan Naruto serasa mati rasa, sangat lemas. Pikirannya sangat kacau, ia frustasi memikirkan keadaannya sekarang. Ia merasa dalam neraka, sangat tersiksa di dalam keluarga berdarah dingin itu.

Naruto tak pernah menyalahkan dirinya terlahir dari rahim Tsunade yang sudah pasti ibu kandungnya. Tapi yang ia sesalkan adalah lahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tau bahwa keluarga itu adalah keluarga paling kejam, licik, dan berdarah dingin.

Oleh sebab itu, Naruto memakai nama keluarga Uchiha pada akhir namanya. Ia sangat membenci keluarga mereka. Mendengar nama keluarga itu saja membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah. Apalagi sampai memakainya sebagai marga? Membayangkannya saja Naruto tak ingin.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membantumu"

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Ah, sial! Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur, sia-sia saja aku bolos. Aku terlalu memikirkan ingatanku yang masih berantakan begitu. Sebenarnya aku takut ingin mengingatnya, sebab itu ingatan dimana aku hampir mati. Tapi aku penasaran, apalagi menyangkut masa laluku dengan Naruto dan Ino.

Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Naruto tertutup, tentu ini juga berkaitan dengan kejadian yang menimpaku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Naruto. Coba saja aku bisa mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Naruto. Apa kau ingin bolos kesini lagi?"

Aku mendengar _sensei_ bicara dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tak terlalu mendengarkannya, aku masih asik memaksa otakku untuk mengingat sesuatu. Habisnya jika kesadaranku berada diambang-ambang, aku akan mudah mengingat sesuatu hal.

 **Srak!**

Ah, gawat! Apa _sensei_ tau aku tak tidur ya? Aku harus pura-pura tidur saja.

"Oh, ada orang disitu. Kau tidurlah ke ranjang sebelahnya"

Eh, bukan _sensei_ ya? Aku tak bisa melihat, aku memejamkan mataku secara alami. Jadi, aku hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang kini berada di samping ranjang yang kutempati. Tapi aku bisa mencium wangi badannya, aku merasa kenal dengan wangi ini. Seperti wangi-

" _Sensei_ keluar sebentar, tolong jangan ganggu dia"

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba saja tanganku digenggam olehnya, apa-apaan ini? Ini namanya pelecehan! Seenaknya memegang tanganku saat aku tidur. Kulaporkan kau nanti ya. Tapi saat aku ingin pura-pura terbangun, ia kembali mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan ini membuatku enggan untuk membuka mata.

"Sakura"

Aku mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar saat memanggil namaku. Ah dia kenal denganku? Apa dia _fans_ ku yaa? Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan memikirkan hal semacam itu sekarang Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku membantumu.."

Sebentar, suara ini? Naruto! A-apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia minta maaf? Oh, mungkin karena hal kemarin. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah padaku yang tiba-tiba menangis dan pingsan begitu saja.

".. dan kau jangan pura-pura tidur"

 **Stak!**

Tiba-tiba saja jidatku dijitak olehnya. Argh! Sakit. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Naruto! Sakit! Apa kau datang ke sini hanya menggangguku tidur?!"

Aku langsung bangun dan duduk sambil menghadap ke arahnya. Aku langsung menyiapkan kepalan tangan dan hendak memukulnya. Sedangkan ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkis pukulanku.

"Akting tidurmu masih buruk seperti biasanya" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menatapku dengan remeh.

 **Deg!**

Tunggu! Aku merasa pernah melakukan hal ini, di tempat ini, dan bersama Naruto? Ah, tidak. Aku bahkan merasa ini sudah sering kulakukan. Dan rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi apa ya? Hmm.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik kepala Naruto dan membuat jarak kami sangat dekat. Tuh, kan benar. Aku juga merasa pernah melakukan ini. Dan tatapan matanya seperti ini pun pernah kurasakan.

 **Plak!**

Naruto menepiskan tanganku dari wajahnya, aku melihat wajahnya merah padam sambil mempelototiku. Sepertinya aku salah sikap tadi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia tergagap mengatakan hal itu? Hahaha, yang benar saja? Ini lucu, eh bukan sikapnya sungguh lucu. Aku sungguh merindukan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku punya ide, aku kerjain sekalian aja.

"Aku? Yang kulakukan? Tentu saja ingin menciummu"

Wah, aku bicara seakan aku ini wanita yang agresif. Eh, eh, lihat wajahnya Naruto merah sekali sampai ke telinganya. Waa, dia benar-benar lucu. Aku semakin ingin mengerjainya.

"Me-menci-ciumku? A-apa kau gila? Kau amnesia, tapi kelakuanmu masih sama saja"

Kelakuanku masih sama? Maksudnya dulu aku sudah seperti ini sebelum amnesia? Jadi wanita yang agresif? Ah yang benar saja, masa aku jadi- aku jadi wanita agresif?!

"Sebentar, jadi kita memang pernah dekat, kan? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita, Naruto?"

Aku langsung berteriak padanya saking kesalnya. Sebenarnya aku juga senang mengetahui bahwa aku memang dulunya sudah dekat dengan lelaki berambut jabrik ini. Entah mengapa, aku sangat bahagia mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

"Matilah, bagaimana ini?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Edisi Jawab Reviewer**

 _ **Ae Hatake : Hmm, tumben ya. Mungkin karena Yuu pengen suasana baru aja, makanya Ino jadi adiknya Naruto, kalau masalah tinggal di Panti sih enggak ^^**_

 _ **Aion Sun Rise : Ino? Bisu? Karena Sakura masih Amnesia, jadi mari kita cari tau bersama XD**_

 _ **Ikeda-chan, Yuisawada73, Yagami Eza Rizaldy, Ae Hatake: Hontou ne, Maafkeun diri Yuu. Yuu belum edit chap2, karena upload di Hp jadi kagak bisa edit, trus berantakan gitu. Tapi, tadi udah diedit dan minna udah bisa baca. Untuk perasaan diantara mereka, mari kita cari tau bersama ^^**_

 _ **A/n : Waaaaa! Help me! Yuu benar-benar bingung, mau lanjutin ceritanya gimana. Habismya sudah setahun ceritanya dibuat, eh baru sekarang mau di update. Kan jadi lupa inti ceritanya. X" AaAaAaAa.. sudahlah, jadi sekarang Yuu Cuma mau bilang…**_

 _ **Sekian. Dan..**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
